Vincent Erman
To you, Dear Reader. My experience in the far lands has left me speechless. It's amazing lore and history has inspired me to make my Character a real thing of it. Vincent Erman is one of my most developed characters I have ever made in a roleplay. He has real emotions, weaknesses, strengths, friendships, and losses. Because of the amazing experiences Chad has given to us, (After the Flash and The Far Lands.) I want to give something back. So in return for Chad's wonderfull gift I give to you, dear reader, the story of the character that grew into something more, thanks to Chad, thanks to Nully, FrognaciousFilament, Xaadus, DevvyTonii, celestialepithets, and any other unmetioned friends. But most of all, to you, dear reader, for listening Vincent's story. And mine. Early Years Vincent Erman was born in Merlyin's Centralian Hospital for Those in Need on March 13th, XXXX, too James Redmond Erman and Cassie Morrow Latter Erman at 10:03 PM. He was taken too his home in Detaria, where he was raised by his Parents until he was 4, when both his parents were killed by a Necromancer and severly wounded the child. Before it seemed Vincent's life would end, his grandfather, Charles Mulner Erman, whom they went to meet, came in and rescued Vincent by killing the Necromancer. His grandfather, becoming the new parent, raised him at a small abandond tower in the North that Charles had converted into a home. Charles himself was an Expert Pyromancer, and knew much of Pyromancy. So during the years of his caretaking, he had Vincent study pyromancy when he learned to read at the age of 5. From there, his grandfather taught him all he knew of Pyromancy, mancies themselves, and anything that was magic-related that he knew of as he cared for Vincent. Teenage Years Vincent underwent more and more studying, but that did not stop him from having a little fun. After a hard day's studying he would usually read books un-related to pryomancy or rest. Sometimes he would walk in the snowy northern landscape outside with his grandfather. And sometimes he would listen to stories told by his grandfather. As the years went on, his grandfather enjoyed their time together more and more and they soon became great pals. When he turned 17, 1 year before adulthood he began to study harder in preperation for Vitae in excitment. Adult Years/Present When Vincent turned 18, his grandfather began preperations for Vitae. And as a gift, he was given gloves resistant to fire by his grandfather as a birthday gift. A week after his birthday, Vincent undertook Vitae with the help of his grandfather. With the knowledge he learned from his grandfather, and his wits, he successfully passed the Pyromancy trial set by him, and he rightfully claimed his Pyromancy mark around his arm. After that, Vincent rested for a week or so until he began to practice pyromancy with his grandfather. Once he had learned all he could learn with his grandfather, he thanked him. However, the next morning, Vincent discovered that his grandfather was sick with an illness that could not be cured. His final dying wish was for Vincent to make a name for himself, out in the world. He then passed away at 8:06 AM. In grief, Vincent packed his things, locked up the tower, and began his journey to the outer world on his own, with his grandfathers skills with him. He first visited Central and lived there for a few years before he escaped the Siege of Central as it took place to avoid being killed. He then lived in Detaria for a few more years before he came upon Enthiour. He had heard of an Elven maiden being cursed by a book and sought to help her. When the group he was travelling with turned on her, he joined her and made an escape with her and a friend. They camped at the ruins of central and then made their way to Holland before parting ways. Vincent ventured to the Eastern Castletown when he heard the news of the Ocean-Giver and such. There, he saw with his own eyes, a Firbra Vessel, proclaiming that Firbra shall go un-ignored. In enlightment, he heeded the Vessel's words and gained a skill, Firbra's Guidence. Then he sought after the group, Pyralis and joined them in secret. He then continued to Travel, venturing to Tanis and meeting the Famed Mitch, master electromancer and wiseman. He later traveled to Detaria once more, where he re-met Mitch and took in many old memories. He ventured to the Western Castletown where he re-met Mitch, whom forcfully took him on a trip at boat. Unfortunatly, Vincent gained horrible seasickness and spent most of his time in bed. Mitch and him came upon an island with Drow merchants and they traded their ship for 7 crowns, where the spent them on a telemancy rune owned by a maiden. Mitch then gave the rune to his student and telemancer, Jynx, where Vincent and Him roamed around Western Castletown until they came back over to the entrance. Jynx told Vincent to meet him in the morning and Vincent agreed. That is the story so far... Inventory Vincent Erman usually carries a Iron Tankard for drinking purposes, some bread in case of a snack-related emergency. His greatest item being the High-Quality Steel Longsword previously owned by his grandfather. He carries a Iron Knife when not equipped with the sword. (W. I. P.) Personality (W. I. P.) Category:Magic